


when the sun is up

by Punxutawney



Category: True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy looks all of fifteen, in a painfully sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun is up

When Alex meets his "maker" for the first time, he's a little dubious – the boy looks all of fifteen, in a painfully sweet way. After the first impression, all soft smile and timid kitten eyes, his firm handshake almost takes Alex by surprise. By the time they've gotten into a lively discussion about the state of Nordic cinema, Alex is slightly ashamed of his prejudiced thinking. He should know better than to judge a pretty book by its covers, after all.

Allan is – thank heavens – not fifteen, but he's still a teenager. He's an intelligent, well-mannered and mature teenager, but young nevertheless. The fact is accentuated by his height, which the producers think contrasts effectively with the character's age, as well as with Alex's stature. Alex feels his age as a weird obstacle, suddenly.

They talk about work, of course, and their language is a mix of English with bits of Swedish and Danish. When Allan gets excited, he sometimes seems to forget that Danish isn't always understandable to Swedish ears. Alex doesn't mind, he quite likes the rich r's rolling off Allan's tongue. He learns about the short films Allan has done, and promises to check them out.

He's very glad he decides to watch _En forelskelse_ all alone. Suddenly the way Allan's cheeks turn a little red when he leans a little closer to Alex is way too filled with possibilities.

He's just an actor, like you are, Alex reminds himself, and you are co-workers preparing for a role. They're expected to appear deeply bonded on screen, and they're given a unusually long time to get to know each other. Allan seems happy to have someone to introduce him to the world of American television, and Alex is more than happy to show him around. Mostly they just talk, though, between breaks, before and after rehearsals, in a hotel room at night. Someone cracks a "you and your boyfriend" joke and Allan looks only a little embarrassed.

By the time they're shooting Godric's final scene, Alex is suitably torn apart. Allan radiates calm and wisdom on screen, but his fingers feel warm and nervous on Alex's neck. When they're filming Godric's face, his eyes are full of strength and acceptance. When it's Alex's turn, and Allan is only there for his eyes to see, there's a flicker of uncertainty in his face, perhaps a bit of – hope? Alex can't help his mouth curving into a little smile, and later he's told it's great material.

When the sun has risen and a hard night's work is done, Allan looks a little lost. Someone from wardrobe is already fussing over him, wrapping him up in a warm coat, but his eyes are all over Alex. It's difficult to look at him because the moment is almost too perfect. Allan looks pale and fragile because of the make-up, and the fluffy coat makes his figure even tinier. The early morning sun shines in his hair. It's rare to get out of work at an hour when the sun is up.

After they've gotten out of their vampire clothes and skins, Allan asks if Alex is tired. He's not. They walk the city streets in silence, enjoying the light and the lack of directors, producers and over-enthusiastic assistants. Allan presses himself against Alex's shoulder carefully, lightly, and Alex wraps an arm around him. Allan fits well under his arm, too well, like a missing puzzle piece. They find themselves in a sad little park, sitting on a bench under a rueful tree.

Allan looks at his hands and says something about leaving and home, and Alex realizes that nineteen _is_ very young, all things considered. It's become easy to forget that Allan still has to finish school, that he has another life in another country, that he's not a part of this world. Not yet. The nervousness in his voice tells Alex that he understand this all, himself, and somehow that makes it easier. It really is a bit difficult to admit you want nothing but to kiss a teenaged boy who's yet to grow into his full potential. Alex decides to take the last opportunity he might ever get. He takes Allan's small hand into his own, and he is not wrong to hope.

Allan is full of promise, and his soft lips taste of future.


End file.
